Aspects of the present invention relate to the field of social network services, and more particularly to the management of relationships among users of a social network service.
In a social network service, connections between individual users of the service exist based on one or more commonalities among the users. By providing a common communication medium and set of communication tools, social network services can greatly enhance and simplify the exchange of information among their users. Additionally, due to the fact that the relationships existing among users of social network services are often reflective of the relationships that exist among those users in real life, the enhanced exchange of information offered by social network services has proven to be effective in facilitating the development of personal and professional relationships.
In light of the benefits of social network services, it has become increasingly more common for businesses and other organizations to utilize specialized social network services to facilitate the efficient dissemination of information and collaboration on projects by their members. For example, an organization having various projects to accomplish may operate a social network service that implements a separate group for each project. In this way, members of a team assigned to a specific project may collaborate with other members of the team in an organized and orderly manner about the progress on the project.